


Worry

by dandelion_wishes



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dinner, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Special Occasion, space dogs, space dogs appreciation week, space dogs week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelion_wishes/pseuds/dandelion_wishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is late and Nigel worries.</p>
<p>For space dog week</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worry

Nigel paces in the apartment worried. He runs his hand through his ash blonde hair and takes a long drag off his cigarette. The older man tries to sit down but it feels wrong. All this pent up energy settles in his chest like a stone. He gets up looking for his phone. Brown eyes narrow in irritation before he remembers it is in his back pocket. He pulls it out finding nothing new on the screen,nothing from Adam. **  
**

Adam is very late returning from work. It wouldn’t worry the older man  so much if his darling was a person of routine. Nigel has been calling and texting the younger man since five minutes past when he was due. Adam is not much for phone conversations but he does answer his texts promptly.Nothing..nothing...no texts..no phone call...Nigel has no idea where Adam is which infuriates the bad man.

He doesn’t like to worry because his imagination is littered with scenarios going from bad to worse. The older man envisions Adam laying alone in alley in a pool of his blood his blue eyes glassy and vacant.Nigel shakes that shit  out of his head immediately. As soon as that thought stops looping, another one takes it place. The bad man sees his darling’s plump lips kissing someone else. All the little moans Nigel loves to hear are being given away. Some other man is carding his fingers in chocolate curls. A preposterous notion, Adam is loyal and very honest. Nigel imagines a scenario where Adam has lost track of time as he wanders in a  museum. The bad man hopes it is this one that is true but he knows Adam too well. The younger man is punctual obsessively, so that Nigel has to use quiet words to unwind Adam from watching the clock.

The knot in Nigel’s chest grows heavier with emotions that grow as the minutes tick away. Nigel has cultivated an indifference to other people safety since childhood but now...now there is Adam.

“Fuck!” he spats out lighting another cigarette from the one he is already smoking. Nigel can see Adam crinkling his lightly freckled nose in distaste. He’ll wave the smoke away with his hand, bitching at Nigel about smoking so many in a row. He completes a circuit around the room as few more times.

“Fucking Hell!” he yells this time. Indecision is not something Nigel experiences. The older man  makes quick decisions for quick action to solve problems. The bad man can’t decide whether to stay here, call hospitals, have Darko put his men on it or go out follow the route home himself.

If the leaves he could miss Adam when the younger man  arrives at home. If he stays, he feels like he isn’t doing enough. What if Adam is injured somewhere with nobody to help him? If he calls Darko and Adam shows up, he’ll look like a hysterical boyfriend. Not an image that is conducive to longevity in his field of work.

So he waits and paces monitoring the phone and the clock. His angel is now three hours late. A sinking feeling crashes over Nigel as the looks at the clock again.

Suddenly there is a knock on the door, his whole body tenses. The knocking comes again breaking the silence of the room. Nigel walks swiftly to the door unlocking it. He opens the door to find  Adam with his arms full of bags. His messenger bag slung across his chest with his door keys in his mouth.

The  younger man looks gorgeous! He is home in one piece. Nigel pulls him inside taking the keys from between his lips throwing in the door by the door. The older man grabs the back of Adam’s heads bringing their mouths together for a fierce kiss laced with all the pent up emotions Nigel has been enduring.

“HmmNmmm..Ngg..” Nigel hears coming from Adam. “What darling?” he says pulling away from the younger man still not letting his head go.

“I said, You are crushing the bags. I need to take them to the kitchen.” Adam says as he steps around Nigel going to the kitchen. Nigel smells food. ‘What the hell? Adam doesn’t like take out or eating out.’ The older man follows behind his angel to the kitchen.

“Where is the fuck have you been?! I have been worried sick! Also pick up your fucking phone or let me know you are going to be fucking late.” Nigel growls as he tries ignate his lighter so he can smoke his last cigarette. He’ll have to get another carton, he smoke through his last two packs since Adam was initially due home..

Adam starts unpacking his bags. He looks at Nigel perplexed,”I sent you an email that my phone battery was dead. I also explained I had some errands to do before our anniversary dinner.” He tilts his head the glances at Nigel’s chest.

“I am sorry, I worried you. You never answer your email, even though you read it. I thought you had read it.” the younger man purses his lips as pulls down some plates and silverware.

“I didn’t get anything.” the older man blows out silver smoke.

“Could you set the table?” Adam hands the older man the plates. Nigel nods heading to the dining room. Then he stops by the laptop opening up his email. “Well fuck me. There it is.” NIgel shakes his head at himself. In all his angst he failed to check the email.Then as he lounges in the seat breathing a sigh of relief it hits him ‘anniversary dinner?’

The pushes himself up going to the dinning room looking at the table. Laid out on the table are several dishes he recognizes from home. There is an actual bottle of fucking as  țuică. It’s hardly ever drunk outside Romania. It  used for toasting for special occasions like..an anniversary.. Nigel smiles. He hasn’t had anything like this in a long time. His enthusiasm slips away as he regisers he has nothing for Adam. The feels like a piece of shit.

Adam comes in with some mac and cheese for himself. He smiles proudly at NIgel. “After Beth and I broke up, I’ve trying to be more thoughtful of what other people like. You’ve been speaking about Bucharest numerous times lately. So I thought you would like some food. I also had to order the  țuică. I was relieved it came on time. Are you surprised? Was I thoughtful?” Adam stands behind his chair shifting his weight, as well as, tapping a rhythm with his fingers on the back of the chair. His cheeks  flush as  he catches the older man’s eyes briefly. The younger man is looking for confirmation.

Nigel walks around the table pulling Adam into a tight embrace.He kisses his boy’s curls over and over again, making his way down to his mouth.

“Oh hell, gorgeous, you always surprise me. This is kindest  most thoughtful  gift anyone has ever given me.” He places his head on top as Adam leans into the embrace. The younger man is so pleased everything has turned out so well. Adam was so nervous about going to pick up everything. Then his anxiety kicked in when his cell phone dies and he is late getting home. But he manages to waylay being uncomfortable to do something for Nigel. He knew Nigel would be proud of him as he is proud of himself.Adam hears a sniff.

“Are you crying Nigel? I thought you’d be happy.”

Nigel hastily brushes away tears clearing his throat. “I’m...yes..I am fucking crying because I am happy. Don’t fucking tell anyone. People won’t respect me.” he says looking down at his darling with a teary smile.

“Who would I tell? Besides if people disrespect you, you would just kick their ass.”

The older laughs out loud. He loves it when Adam swears. The younger man rarely swears. It is such a turn on for Nigel when the does.

“I am serious, Nigel.You would.” the younger man says taking his seat at the  table. Adam is starving.

“I know angel. I know.Let’s eat I am ravenous!” Nigel stubbs out his forgotten cigarette. He takes his seat across from Adam. He’ll need to do something special to make it up to the younger man that the had forgotten about their anniversary. Tonight the will make sure Adam is flushed with sated exhaustion.The bad man smiles wickedly to himself as the dreams of all the different types of attention he is going to lavish on Adam.

“Happy anniversary, Nigel.”

“Happy anniversary Adam.”


End file.
